Custom Characters
Custom characters are a feature in Mari0: SE. They allow the player even more customization than hats alone, giving them the ability to change even the base sprite for the player. Composition They are composed of multiple spritesheets, each spritesheet being a different color. As such, pure white is most often used, but other colors can be used to modify the base color, such as for shading. For the bare minimum, you just need a sprite sheet for small and big mario (animations1 and biganimations1), and a valid config.txt. To make a portal gun, you need sprite sheets for the character without a portal gun (nogunanimations1 and nogunbiganimations1), and the normal animations will become the sprite for the character with the portal gun. Please note that the game will crash if you try to give a character without customizable colors hat #1, because it is colored to match animations1. Leaving animations1 blank and using animations0 or animations2 as your character sheet will essentially fix the crash. Config.txt Use this GitHub project for example. "colorables": {} things you can change color (EX: "hat", "hair", "skin") "defaulthat": 1 the hat that is chosen for the character by default "defaultcolors": {} the colors the character has by default, you have to define it for all four player. "smalloffsetX": 6 "smallquadcenterY": 10 y center of the character's image, divide the frame height by 2 to find this (for small) "shrinkquadcenterX": 9 "shrinkquadcenterY": 32 "shrinkoffsetY": -3 "shrinkquadcenterY2": 16 "growquadcenterY": 4 "growquadcenterY2": -2 "duckquadcenterY": 22 "duckoffsetY": 7 "runframes": 3 How many run/walk frames your character has. "jumpframes": 1 How many jump frames your character has "customframes": 3 I have no idea what this is "smallquadwidth": 20 The width of all the frames "smallquadheight": 20 The height of all the frames "smallimgwidth": 240 Width of the entire image "smallimgheight": 80 Height of the entire image "bigquadcenterY": 20 These are the same but for the big form "bigquadcenterX": 9 "bigoffsetY": -3 "bigoffsetX": 6 "bigquadwidth": 20 "bigquadheight": 36 "bigimgwidth": 240 "bigimgheight": 144 "hatoffsets": {} How much hats are moved "bighatoffsets": {} Same as above, for big form "name": "" The name of the character, overriding the folder name (Beta 9 only) Customizable Colors * First, add "BAK" to the end of your current sprite sheets. * Then, in a new file, isolate each color for your character, and put each in a separate sprite sheet, naming them "animationsX" starting from 1. * Be sure to make everything white, though greys can be used for shading. * "animations0" is not colorable, is rendered above hats, and is mostly used for portal guns. * "animationsdot" is colored the same as the player's chosen portal color. * Black pixels will remain black, no matter how they're colored in-game; thus, small, uncolorable areas of black can be placed in other layers. Character Properties Character properties allow you to change the mechanics of your character by adding in the appropriate text ("": true) anywhere in the character's conig.txt file. There are three in total: * Raccoon Mario: Gives the character the abilities of Raccoon Mario (Tail swinging, flying, and slowing falls) when it is not small. Interestingly, the character can still throw fireballs if they have a fire flower. "raccoonmario" * Double Jump: Lets the character jump twice. "dbljmppls" * Pegasus: Lets the character jump indefinitely, overriding Double Jump. It was removed in beta 9. "pegasus" Skins Skins are type of custom character characterized by being simply a set of default colors and hats for an existing character. Making them is simple, just change the default hat and colors to the desired values in the config.txt, and change its name. There aren't many examples, as posting them online is considered bad form. List of Notable Custom Characters * Mario - Included in the game by default * Chell - Included in the game by default * Raccoon - Included in the game by default * Rainbow Dash - Included in the game by default * Quote - Included in the game by default * Dinosaur - Used as the example character for this page * Sonic - FASTER IN THE Game Further Reading Custom Character thread Category:Mari0: SE Category:Character